


Stress Relief

by darn



Category: Titanfall
Genre: Edging, M/M, Masturbation, Mental Link, Robot/Human Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 12:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10536678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darn/pseuds/darn
Summary: BT knows best.





	

"Hell yeah BT!" Cooper shouted, his heartbeat still spiking painfully in his chest. He fell back against the seat, breathing hard. "You saved my ass."

It'd been careless of him to get so embroiled in the duel aspect of the fight—the Pilot of the Ronin-class Titan had waited to join the firefight until his other comrades had fallen, so _obviously_ Cooper had had to let BT get his sword out too. And the scoundrel of a mercenary fought dirty, with a bladed heel that Cooper hadn't seen but that BT reacted to flawlessly, shifting his center of gravity just beforehand so he fell on top of the Ronin and managed to get a shoulder missile straight in his face. 

"That particular body part was not my priority, but I am thankful regardless," came the deadpan reply.

Cooper grinned. "Now we just gotta head back to the guys at the outpost, right? Can I leave that to you?"

"Navigational systems and basic motor functions are online," BT said by way of reply, and started on back with his great lumbering gait.

Now then. With the brief reprieve that afforded him and adrenaline pumping hard through his veins, Cooper hastily undid his trousers and took himself in hand, already eager at full mast. It'd been so damn _long_ , and even longer since he'd been the victor of a firefight with no casualties on his end. That was the heftiest aphrodisiac, if he was being honest.

He didn't even think about anything, just a laser focus on his hand and what it was doing to his body, because if he ended up thinking about anybody it was going to be _BT_. Who technically wasn't a person, so Cooper hadn't felt awkward about doing this while riding along inside him, but that was quickly changing the more he thought about it. 

It wasn't like doing it in front of a pet, because BT could not only speak but also possessed a more intimate knowledge of human functions than _Cooper_ probably did. He only hoped BT was too busy appreciating their surroundings to notice until he was done, and wouldn't point it out, or—

"Pilot, I'm detecting an unusual amount of stress in your readings."

"Yes! That's why I'm trying to get rid of it right now, okay, just a little stress relief," Cooper flustered. Just so BT wouldn't continue to pry he added, "It requires a great deal of concentration."

BT said nothing after that. Cooper wished that meant he could now wank to his heart's content, but his dick couldn't get over the embarrassment. He frowned down at the needy little thing when it didn't just immediately find its release and free him from this torture.

"Sorry," he said to BT eventually, sheepish. "This isn't weird or anything, is it?" 

"Masturbation is a completely healthy and normal activity for humans your age," BT said, and Cooper cringed at every single aspect of that line, including how the Titan was still using his outdoor voice for all the wildlife and fauna to hear. He almost, _almost_ asked if this was something Captain Lastimosa had ever done but. He very immediately decided he didn't want to know.

Slowly, he said, "Right."

"I will leave you to it," said BT, and Cooper felt an inexplicable sensation like his brain had just drawn the curtains around itself. BT must have withdrawn from the sensory link, or something, because suddenly everything felt a great deal more private.

_Now_ he could wank to his heart's content, and splendidly enough, he did rise to the occasion. He wasn't quiet about it like he'd been back in the barracks either, forced to muffle himself just because he hadn't wanted to endure any ribbing about it. This was probably going to be the last good session he'd have in a while, so he _really_ let himself get into it, one hand massaging his balls while the other alternated between hard fast pulls and slow, luxurious strokes against the callus at the base of his thumb.

It could have been over much quicker, but Cooper spent some time working himself down from climax each time, until he couldn't hold back anymore and let his orgasm crash over him crisp and sweet and blissful. Even once he regained his faculty for thinking all he could do was stare out at the scenery as BT made his way through the dry rocky tundra.

"Good god," he moaned afterwards, hand still around his limp cock because moving was impossible. All that adrenaline was evaporating and leaving behind nothing but exhaustion.

"Productivity estimated to dip below safety levels for the night. Rest is advised," BT said, and really, what else could he ask for in a friend than to let him relieve stress in peace and then nap afterwards.

"Rest is _ideal_ ," Cooper said, and then he may or may not have passed out.

\--

A few days later and they were way beyond cunning, playful duels. The IMC were getting a little more desperate, a little more brash with each step their mysterious little Pilot took towards the Ark, and Cooper was nothing if not opportunistic. He was having to learn a great deal of lessons in pragmatism, and wasting time on playing around with the enemy was a lesson he was well past.

"You good BT?" he asked, once they'd plowed through two squadrons of infantry and a handful of Reapers on a hectic tight-spaced bridge. It was mostly a courtesy question, since he'd already checked BT's status on his HUD.

"Fully operational. And you, Pilot?"

" _Just_ swell."

He answered in the same vein when BT asked again, after they cleared out the swarms of Ticks and the Reapers that'd launched them, and again after BT saved him from plummeting to his death off the beacon. By then, BT's mechanized tone was starting to adopt an element of doubt.

"You have been working yourself at peak exertion for six hours, Cooper, and have been thrown twice in the same hour. Rest is advised."

Cooper smiled wryly; rest was the last thing on his mind when the beacon and its inert message were looming over him. "Soon," he promised, and when soon came, it was Richter instead of rest that dawned on him. 

The battle was long and hellish, fast-paced until they brawled all the way up to the beacon and Cooper could utilize the terrain to try and outmaneuver the wide build of Richter's Titan. He spent the majority of the fight sweltering overheated after BT's cooling fans had apparently taken a hit from the previous Scorch-class, and even as he watched the thermostat ratchet up he refused to eject. 

He roared out loud, bleeding and blistering as he took Richter's Titan in both hands and flung him full-bodied onto the ground, lancing him with a heavy dose of thermite. In a brilliant stroke of karma, the Titan's emergency eject malfunctioned and ignited the thermite for him, burning itself and its pilot to a sparking crisp.

Cooper was gasping by then, desperately prying off his helmet just to get _any_ airflow.

Only then did BT open up his top hatch, and the cool air that flooded the cockpit was... Cooper had only minimal knowledge on the experience, but he supposed it was a bit like ascending to heaven. He tipped his head back and just let it wash over him along with his victory high.

"Are you all right, Pilot?" BT asked.

"Could do with a shower and a nap," Cooper panted out, once he caught his breath enough to do so. Honest, but also completely understating the bone-deep weariness he was feeling. "You?"

"I require another battery, unless you wish to turn your 'hot streak' literal."

"Right," Cooper said.

The guys back at the substation had them covered in that regard, and soon after they reestablished contact with Commander Briggs, she directed them to a set of coordinates to shuttle out to. They managed to procure such a shuttle thanks to the facility's built-in evac, and after a brief celebration where Cooper endured dozens of claps on the back and being called _Captain_ or _Sir_ , he and BT gave a final salute to the Militia fleet, climbed onboard the shuttle, and lifted off. 

One of the satellite workers had volunteered to do the piloting, so Cooper was free to spend this rare, coveted little break however he wished. Seemed about as ideal a time as any to rest up. 

He tried to lay down across two seats horizontally at first, but they dug into his back and the thumping vibrations against his skin were very different from the persistent hum he'd gotten used to while situated inside BT's cockpit. That wasn't the longest stretch of time they'd ever spent linked up, but it had definitely been the most intense. Even as dead tired as he was, he couldn't help looking forward to it again, fluid thoughts and motion from one body to another, every atom linked.

BT had parked himself in the corner of the shuttle with the practiced nonchalance of one who'd long come to terms with his size and the invasive downsides to it. Cooper didn't have his helmet on so he couldn't signal for BT to open up, but even without being asked the Titan reached a slow hand out to Cooper when he saw him approach.

Cooper climbed onto it and let BT nestle him inside. The change in his level of comfort was immediate; the soft thrum of BT's engines was infinitely more tolerable than the shuttle's, and BT's biolights were a soft, muted glow to reflect his idling systems. It felt safe here.

"Mind if I sleep here?" he asked BT, just to be polite. 

"If this is where you are most comfortable, do not hesitate," said BT.

Cooper smiled wryly. "I'm having a lot of difficulty finding comfort these days," he muttered.

With no hesitation, "Why is that, Pilot? Are you stressed?"

That was putting it lightly. He didn't even know where to begin. "BT," he started, after taking a deep breath, "for a while there you and I were the only ones outside of the IMC who knew what they were up to. We had the existence of an _entire planet_ on us. We still do." Cooper rubbed his hands over his face, sighed and kept them there. "Not to mention everyone keeps thinking... I don't know. I'm not Lastimosa. Not even two weeks ago I was just a footsoldier, and now I'm here through sheer luck."

"Not so. You are here because Tai Lastimosa saw the potential in you—potential that has come into fruition faster than you can accept." Once again, no hesitation. "It was not luck that brought you here, nor is it the reason you remain. There is nothing that indicates you are undeserving of this position," BT said, and Cooper had noted it before, but that was a great deal of kindness for an A.I. to possess.

He smiled a watery smile. "Thanks BT," he said, and hoped his emotional readouts could convey the magnitude of his gratefulness better than his words could.

The Titan wordlessly rose from his crouch and retrieved the Pilot helmet from where Cooper had left it earlier. He opened up his nose hatch to hand it over. "Additionally, I consider you an excellent Pilot. And if you will not believe in yourself, at least believe in the me that believes in you," he said.

Cooper laughed as he took the helmet. "What is that, a reference to something?"

Without needing to be asked, he fitted the helmet back on. The familiar link-up and sync started up, connecting him to BT's processes and systems. He glanced over all of them, thinking that maybe there was something the Titan wanted him to see, but nothing immediately stood out.

"What am I looking for, BT?"

"Stress relief," came the serene reply.

A current of electricity surged down his spine. He arched, and a sudden heat bloomed in his groin, like the moment just before waking from a wet dream. He panicked, his mind darting to the immediate explanation of _danger_ until a pulse of reassurance went out through BT's EM field.

"BT?" he choked out, bewildered. "Are you—?"

Another current, but this one went through all his nerve endings and concentrated straight down his rapidly hardening prick. He gasped out, hands flinging down to grab at his seat as phantom sensations swarmed his body, an invisible hand pumping his erection as if he wasn't still fully clothed.

Once he realized that, he hurriedly freed himself from his suit and watched, transfixed, feeling sensations that he couldn't see, an outpour of pleasure completely out of his control. A rough bump went over the head of his cock, and Cooper moaned loudly. He recognized his own callus. BT must have been playing back a recording of Cooper's neural activity during his last session of stress relief.

"Fuck, BT," he gasped out. "I thought you weren't watching."

"Visually, I was not. However, I am now."

That should _not_ have turned him on more. He writhed in his seat, head thumping back.

"I don't remember it feeling this good," he near-whimpered.

"I am capable of toning down the playback, or intensifying it if you wish."

"No—no, this is, this is good," Cooper said. He watched his cock some more, captivated by the minute little twitches that went through it as he reexperienced the work of his past self. He could have reached down at any time and given a more solid fix to the pleasure, but there was something enticing about a handsfree orgasm that he wanted to try.

He sat on the edge of his seat, back arched and head tilted back, clutching hard at the armrests. Since everything felt so much _more_ , the moments where he'd sped up sent him hurtling towards a frantic climax, but BT preserved even the spirit of the thing, and cut off all feedback when he sensed Cooper's imminent release. He resumed it only once Cooper cooled off, and _that_ was a great deal of wickedness for an A.I. to possess.

By then he was desperate and begging, bucking his hips into the imaginary warm grip when it slowed down, but no matter his efforts the playback followed BT's pace.

" _Please_ , BT, I'm so close, I can't," he cried, but if anything the hand slowed even _more_ , the lazy scrape of his callus prompting another spasm from Cooper, and even when he knew he was just uselessly thrusting into the air he couldn't help it, couldn't stop himself.

And just as the teasing became too much and he was about to give in to the temptation to touch himself, BT gave him what he wanted, hard and fast and electric. Cooper seized up, back arched high off the chair, and came with a shout.

He returned to himself slowly. He was panting as hard as after any battle, and saw first and foremost that he'd made a mess everywhere. "Oh geez, I'm so sorry BT," he said, and wiped futilely at what he could.

"Apology unnecessary. You are the one who has to deal with the aftermath."

Cooper laughed at that, and felt momentarily dizzy at how good it felt just to do so. He slumped in his seat. "God, I needed that."

"That was my suspicion. I am glad it was to your liking," said BT.

"Don't say it like that," Cooper said, laughing again, "like you just cooked me up an amazing meal or something. Not that that _wasn't_ completely and totally amazing." 

"Very well. I am pleased to have pleased you," BT tried again.

"Now that's just," he yawned, "borderline prostitutional."

"Has your stress been relieved?"

In the short term? Most definitely. In the long term? Probably it'd take more than a wicked orgasm to settle that matter, but he was in the mood for being optimistic, so he said to BT, "I'm about one second from passing out, so that's how you know I'm well and truly relaxed. Thanks BT. You're constantly saving my ass."

"You're welcome. I have concluded after a second look that it is worth saving."

Cooper laughed again, grateful and warm. "I don't really know how to ask this but, do you... You know, get anything from that?"

"I can register your pleasure, but I myself am not programmed to receive stimulation from either pleasure or pain," BT said. "However, I can feel satisfaction at having helped my Pilot."

"Hmm," Cooper said, letting his eyes close. "Maybe if you're good, I'll ask them to program it into you. Install you a nice little overload button. I'm sure nothing can go wrong with robots attaining the ability to orgasm on hand."

"After witnessing the cataclysm you went through during yours, I am certain I want no part."

Cooper smiled sleepily. "Hey buddy, don't knock it till you've tried it."

BT's chassis lifted up and fell in what was definitely an imitation of a sigh. "Please rest, Cooper."

"You've known what's best for me so far," Cooper admitted. He listened to the gentle purr of BT's engines a while longer, content. It felt safe here. He let himself get lost in it, and drifted into a comforting, familiar sleep.


End file.
